Retrouvailles ABANDONNEE
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: La relation entre yassen et alex vous a passionez ? c'est par ici.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient à l'auteur de la série ou aux réalisateur du film, sauf bien sur, le contexte de l'histoire et les actions que j'ai inventée, merci de ne rien prendre sans mon autorisation. L'histoire se situe après le film, Yassen n'est pas un ancien copain de John Rider. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : Je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui ont étaient fascinés par la relation entre Yassen Gregorovich et Alex Rider. En particulier les regards de Yassen pour Alex. Tous ces petits détails ont conduit mon cerveau très inventif dans un grand très grand délire qui ont donner naissance à cette fic donc voilà et bonne lecture. Ah oui et je l'as dédie aussi à Neverland qui à participé à mon grand délire lol. Et un grand merci à Elodie pour accepter d'être ma bèta lol.

Note de la Bêta : Incroyable, j'ai réussie à te corriger les plus grosses fautes. Mais je suis pas une professionnel alors vous m'excuserez !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce était faiblement éclairée, la seule lumière provenait d'une lampe à l'autre bout du bureau. Un homme était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait à travers, l'air ailleurs. Cet homme était Yassen Gregorovich, ou tout du moins si c'était son vrai nom après tout personne ne lui avait jamais demandé, donc il n'avait jamais eu à mentir de ce côté là. Pourtant il l'avait beaucoup fait jusqu'à présent, enfaîte toute sa vie tournée autour d'un seul et même mensonge. Mais il préférait l'oublier ou tout du moins le mettre de côté pour l'instant, du moment qu'il pouvait encore le faire. La seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, c'était lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle autant changer votre vie, en à peine quelque seconde ? Un seul mot, un seul regard et votre vie bascule. Enfin dans son cas c'était plutôt deux mots, un nom.  
Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier : "Il nous a trompé, son vrai nom n'est pas Kevin mais Alex, Alex Rider. Et c'est le neveu du sale fouineur que vous avez éliminé la dernière fois" Sayle avait continué longtemps dans son délire mais Yassen n'avait retenu que ces deux phrases et une seule idée.  
Alex Rider.  
Il croyait qu'il était mort, il le croyait depuis presque treize ans et maintenant un psychopathe lui apprenait qu'on lui avait menti. Il avait passé sa vie à mentir et en retour on lui avait menti sur la seule chose qui comptait réellement à ses yeux. On pouvait dire que c'était un juste retour des choses. La seule chose qui avait vraiment comptait pour lui.  
Il passa une main sur son visage, pour tout oublier, pour tout recommencer. Il avait fini par se convaincre que sa vie se résumer à tuer, simplement à tuer, après tout rien ne le raccrochait à la vie, le vrai. La seule chose qui l'avait raccroché un jour était morte aujourd'hui, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce jour. Et le pire c'était que maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était trop tard, ça faisait bientôt treize ans que c'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas sut quoi faire à ce moment là de sa vie. Alors il avait prix une décision : ne rien faire. C'était vraiment stupide, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Qu'est que vous auriez fait à sa place franchement ?  
Mais cette décision n'avait fait qu'empiré les choses. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était et ça l'avait conduit tout droit à la confrontation. Il s'était retrouvé en face de son passé, de son présent et de son futur, en même temps, le tout en une seule et même personne. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ce n'était qu'un bébé d'à peine un an. Et ce jour là il s'était retrouvé devant un ado de quatorze ans vêtu d'une combinaison d'espion.  
Il fit un sourire à cette pensé.  
Il était blond et avait les cheveux en batailles. Les yeux d'un bleu profond et magnifique, où on pouvait y voir toute la détermination, la force mais aussi la faiblesse et le chagrin d'un enfant. Yassen avait vraiment était marqué par ce face à face tout comme l'enfant vu que chacun savait que l'autre savait que l'agent était le meurtrier Ian Rider, l'oncle d'Alex. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire comme si il ne le connaissait pas et lui avait même fait peur sans le vouloir, ce qui d'ailleurs avait conduit le jeune garçon à manqué de tous les tuer. Il devait reconnaître qu'Alex était vraiment un bon agent, même si il était persuadé qu'il était vraiment trop jeune et que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui. Mais son opinion était influençait par ses sentiments, et il avait fait le choix d'outrepasser ces derniers. Ca aurait put se retourner contre lui et même pire, contre Alex. Puis il lui avait sauvé la vie alors que ce dernier était à la merci de Sayle. Malgré toutes ces promesses, Yassen n'avait pas put accepter que cet ordure le tue, encore moins devant ses yeux, alors il l'avait tué et fait croire à Alex qu'il avait agi sur l'ordre d'un contrat. Le jeune garçon ne l'avait bien entendu pas laisser partir aussi facilement, il réclama sa vengeance. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout il avait tué sa seule famille restante...enfin pas tout à fait. Mais comme il lui avait dit "Tuer est pour les adultes, et tu n'es encore qu'un enfant". Et finalement il l'avait quitté sur ces bonnes résolutions auxquelles lui-même ne croyait pas. Il l'avait quitté sans lui dire la vérité, sans lui avouer tout l'histoire, sans lui dire pourquoi, le véritable pourquoi. Et Alex était resté là avec toute sa colère tandis que lui partait avec tous ses espoirs. Ca remontait à un peu plus de deux mois maintenant, et Yassen s'en voulait toujours autant, il avait toujours ses secrets, son fardeau. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de pensé tout le temps à Alex, du matin au soir. Il avait repris son boulot de tueur et ne ressemblait plus qu'à l'ombre qu'il avait était il y a treize ans ou ce qu'il avait était l'espace d'un moment il y a deux mois. Mais peu lui importait, du moment qu'Alex ne le retrouvait pas, qu'il ne participait pas à une autre mission. C'était trop dangereux, et il ne se le pardonnera jamais si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais il savait aussi que si il revoyait Alex il se pourrait qu'il ne le supporte pas et finissent par lui avouer toute la vérité et alors à ce moment là Alex le détesterait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout lui non plus n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire alors que c'était sa propre histoire, alors comment un ado de quatorze ans pourrait réagir ?  
A cet instant, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et un homme assez grand entra.

- Ils arrivent, et devine quoi cet idiot a tenu à venir avec son fils de quatorze ans, non mais franchement je te jure vivement que ce boulot ce termine.

Yassen sourie froidement et se releva lentement tout en baissant sa main toujours devant son visage.

- Allons voir ça !

Il suivit l'homme en direction du parking devant le hangar au moment où une limousine se garait avec prudence et élégance. Les deux hommes rejoignirent plusieurs hommes déjà postaient en comité d'accueil avec des casques. Yassen en saisisse un qu'un des soldats lui tendit. Il l'empoigna avec force et le mit sur sa tête couvrant ainsi son visage et empêchant qui que se soit le connaissant de le reconnaître et regarda la portière de la limousine s'ouvrir. Il aurait dut comprendre en entendant l'homme que ce n'était pas n'importe qui allait arriver, il aurait du comprendre en entendant l'homme que leur invité avait tenu à emmener son fils. Il aurait dut. Mais comment aurait-il put le deviner ? A suivre... 


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient à l'auteur de la série ou aux réalisateur du film, sauf bien sur, le contexte de l'histoire et les actions que j'ai inventée, merci de ne rien prendre sans mon autorisation. L'histoire se situe après le film, Yassen n'est pas un ancien copain de John Rider. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : Je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui ont étaient fascinés par la relation entre Yassen Gregorovich et Alex Rider. En particulier les regards de Yassen pour Alex. Tous ces petits détails ont conduit mon cerveau très inventif dans un grand très grand délire qui ont donner naissance à cette fic donc voilà et bonne lecture. Ah oui et je l'as dédie aussi à Neverland qui à participé à mon grand délire lol. Et je tiens aussi à remercier Elodie pour avoir accepter d'être ma bêta ce qui n'est pas souvent facile mdr.

Note de la Bêta : Je suis pas la meilleurs correctrice de fautes du Monde, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord !!! Merci Lucie moi aussi je t'adore

Le paysage passait à toute allure, comme pour empêchait qui que se soit de lui volait sa beauté. Où peut-être était-il tout simplement dut au faite qu'il roulait au dessus de la vitesse règlementaire. Un jeune garçon était assis à l'arrière du véhicule. Il s'appelait Alex Rider. Il regardait par la vitre le paysage défilé avec un air fasciné même si en réalité il était complètement ailleurs. Il se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là.  
Ah oui, c'est vrai, à cause du MI6 : Il s'était à peine remis de sa première mission qu'ils étaient déjà revenus à la charge. Bien sur ils avaient un bon argument : la garde d'Alex, et le départ ou pas de Jack.  
Si seulement son oncle n'était pas mort. A cette pensée un voile passa devant les yeux du jeune garçon et il mit une main devant ses yeux pour essayer de chasser ses idées et oublier de penses. Mais tout revenait toujours à Ian, son oncle. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment était là pour lui mais il l'aimait quand même plus que tout, c'était sa seule famille avec Jack. Son seul parent encore vivant. Et il lui avait menti, tout au long de sa vie tandis qu'il l'entraînait à son insu à devenir un espion. Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère contre son oncle, il l'avait presque jeté dans les crocs du MI6. Et maintenant c'était un espion malgré lui alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourné à l'école, revoir ses amies, aller au cours de sport pour se défouler, mais non ce n'était plus sa vie maintenant. Et tout ça à cause de Ian, mais aussi de Yassen Gregorovich. Rien que de pensait à cet homme, Alex serra son poing encore libre et se cogna légèrement la tête contre la vitre.  
Il avait détruit sa vie, au moment même où il avait appuyé sur la détente pour tuer Ian. Tout avait commencé ce jour là, l'entrevue, l'embauche forcée, les passages près de la mort à répétition et pour finir il l'avait laissé s'échapper. Il était à sa merci, sur un toit, ça aurait dut être simple. Il aurait dut le tuer ce jour là pourtant il n'avait rien fait, rien tenté. Et la seule raison qu'il trouvait pour se justifier c'était que le regard de Yassen l'en avait empêché.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
C'était vraiment la plus idiote des raisons, et pourtant c'était bien la seule. Pourtant maintenant qu'il y repenser, il n'y avait enfaîte rien de particulier dans son regard. Après tout ce n'était qu'un tueur à gage, employé pour tuer des gens sans avoir de remords. D'ailleurs il l'avait bien vu quand Yassen avait tuer de sang froid ce pauvre homme qui n'avait fait que renverser un contenez, même si celui-ci contenait un virus mortel. Ce n'était qu'une erreur, une simple erreur humaine. Et Yassen l'avait tout de suite exécuté. A ce moment là Alex n'avait vu que du vide dans ses yeux. Ni remords, ni tristesse mais ni plaisir non plus. Rien, juste rien. Un regard vide, sans émotion, comme un robot, une simple machine à tuer. Alors que cette fois ci, bien que ça se soit passer le même jour, il avait complètement changé. Une flamme nouvelle brillait au fond de ses yeux. Son regard n'était plus vide, mais au contraire d'une grande intensité comme si il renaissait de ses cendres. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse être ce regard n'existait que lorsque Yassen le regardait lui, Alex. A ce moment là, il n'avait put s'empêché de ressentir de la compassion pour lui sans comprendre pourquoi et il le regrettait, car c'était un assassin et cet instant de faiblesse avait suffit pour qu'il le laisse partir. Mais il ne se laissera pas avoir une deuxième fois. Tôt ou tard il le retrouverai et ce jour là, il accomplirai sa vengeance. Mais avant il lui poserait une dernière question : Pourquoi un tueur à gage comme lui s'intéressait il tant à un ado comme Alex ?  
Mais si il était dans ce véhicule aujourd'hui c'était aussi parce que Alex avait était obligé d'accepter une nouvelle mission. Sinon le MI6 l'aurai envoyé dans un pensionnat dans un coin perdu et Jack n'aurait pas eu sa garde. Le jeune garçon trouvait vraiment ça dégoûtant que le MI6 face ainsi pression sur lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était forcer d'obéir. Que pouvait-il faire du haut de ses quatorze ans ? Il l'avait rappelés alors qu'Alex commençait enfin à retrouver un rythme de vie qu'on pouvait qualifier d'à peu près stable. Ils avaient une nouvelle mission à lui confiait. Et il devait avouer que celle-ci était un peu bizarre :  
Une nouvelle entreprise avait fait son apparition quelque mois auparavant. La Royal Cash International. Elle était apparue sur le marché comme étant un lieu d'exportation de matériel informatique en tout genre. Son directeur s'appelait Mr Barrow et devait avoir dans les quarante ans d'après la photo qu'Alex avait vu de lui. Bien entendu, comme à chaque fois, le MI6 se méfiait et penser que l'entreprise informatique n'était que la partie apparente de l'iceberg et avait donc pris ses dispositions :  
Un entretien avait était convenu entre Burrow et un certain Mr Tancredi, grand investisseur multimilliardaire en informatique. Comme par hasard personne n'avait jamais vu le visage de cet homme, il était très prudent envers sa vie privé donc le MI6 avait décidé d'envoyer un homme sous couverture se faisant passé pour Tancredi, Michael Charpe. Burrow avait été très impatient de rencontrer l'homme d'affaire, peut-être en raison de son compte bancaire. Enfin, le MI6 avait tout arrangé mais il avait tenu à une autre petite chose, que Tancredi emmène son fils, Matt avec lui. L'argument étant "Je tiens toujours compte de l'avis de mon fils, c'est un expert.  
Bien entendu le vrai Mr Tancredi n'avait pas de fils, c'était une perte de temps et d'argent mais personne n'était censé le savoir. Donc Alex avait était embauché pour tenir le rôle du fils, futur héritier de l'entreprise de son père. Le plan était que pendant que Tancredi èvaluré la marchandise, Alex enfin Matt devrai fouinait un peu partout et découvrir les véritables intentions de Burrow.  
Le jeune garçon trouvait ce plan assez stupide, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire.  
Ensuite on l'avait envoyé voir Mr Smithers, la seule personne pour qui Alex éprouvait de la sympathie au MI6. Et ce dernier au moins avait été ravi de le revoir contrairement à d'autre.  
Il lui avait donné plusieurs gadgets :

Des baskets à premier vu tout à fait normal. Mais qui en réalité permettaient de tenir sur un sol ou plafond même à 180° autrement dit à l'envers sans quitter le sol d'un millimètre. "Avec ses baskets, tu restera cloué au sol du matin au soir, sans pouvoir bouger et si on te tire dessus tu restera quand même debout, enfaîte tu pourrais rester debout jusqu'à ce qu'on te retrouve" Il avait rigolait à cette idée et Alex lui avait lancé un regard bizarre.

Une paire de lunette de soleil, avec vision infrarouge, vision thermique etc.  
"Le net plus ultra en matière de vision le tout réunis dans une simple paire de lunette".

Un roman intutilè "Le sens caché", ce qui lui correspondait bien vu que enfaîte le livre contenait plusieurs explication sur divers produit chimique ou divers armes. "Comme par exemple comment reconnaître une bombe atomique d'une bombe chimique.  
Ce qui devait vouloir dire que certaine personnes pensait qu'Alex n'était pas assez expérimenté pour être un agent, tant mieux lui aussi.

Et enfin une montre tout à fait normale, à part un bouton n'ayant pas sa place habituellement qui permettait d'envoyer un gaz puissant 5 secondes après l'enclencha qui endormait toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de 10 mètres.

Alex avait regardé Mr Smithers dans l'attende probable d'autre gadgets mais ce dernier l'avait regardé avec un air compatissant.

- Désoler mon vieux, la prochaine fois promis.

Et Alex avait finalement était envoyé ainsi que son "père" dans une région reculait à bord d'une belle limousine noire.  
Il était à présent assis à l'arrière, vêtu d'un costar cravate noir avec des chaussures tellement cirées qu'il aurait put se regardait dedans si il l'avait voulu. Sur la banquette située en face de lui se tenait le faux Mr Tancredi qui regardait lui aussi par la vitre, mais son regard allait parfois se poser sur Alex et le regardait pendant quelque minute avant de retourner vers le monde extérieur. Le jeune garçon faisait comme si il ne remarqué rien, sans doute que l'homme devait penser qu'emmener un gamin de son âge était stupide et dangereux. Mais il s'en fichait et d'ailleurs il n'avait rien demandait non plus. Comme la limousine commençait à ralentir Alex dégagea son visage de sa main et regarda par la vitre : Ils arrivaient devant un immense hangar qui semblait à moitié délabré, la limousine s'engageait maintenant sur un parking. Des hommes, où plutôt des soldats vu leurs casques étaient réunis en guise de comité d'accueil.  
"Très accueillant" Pensa Alex.

Au moment où le véhicule s'arrêtait enfin, Michael Charpe enfin Tancredi enfin son père, se leva et le regarda avec un air sérieux.

- N'oublie pas, je suis censé être ton père, donc tu m'appelle papa et tu t'appelles Matt Tancredi et non Alex Rider.

Alex le regarda pertinemment "Je suis pas idiot".

- Vous savez j'ai quatorze ans et non cinq.

- On ne dirait pas.

Après un dernier regard à Alex, Tancredi sortis de la limousine avec un grand sourire, comme si de rien n'était. On n'aurait dit un prédisent qui sort rencontrer son public. Alex sentit une nausée montée en lui et respira un bon coup.

- Aller, plus vite tu découvriras des éléments, plus vite ta mission sera finit. Se murmura t-il à lui même pour se redonner courage.

Pourtant une sorte de mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait au même instant dans tout son être tandis qu'il sortait lui aussi de la limousine.  
A suivre 


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient à l'auteur de la série ou aux réalisateur du film, sauf bien sur, le contexte de l'histoire et les actions que j'ai inventée, merci de ne rien prendre sans mon autorisation. L'histoire se situe après le film, Yassen n'est pas un ancien copain de John Rider. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : Je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui ont étaient fascinés par la relation entre Yassen Gregorovich et Alex Rider. En particulier les regards de Yassen pour Alex. Tous ces petits détails ont conduit mon cerveau très inventif dans un grand très grand délire qui ont donner naissance à cette fic donc voilà et bonne lecture. Ah oui et je l'as dédie aussi à Neverland qui à participé à mon grand délire lol. Et aussi je tiens à dire merci à shadowdeyso pour être ma bèta exculusive sur ce chapitre mdr.

Yassen Gregorovich regardait l'homme, Mr Tancredi sortir de la limousine avec un certain dégoût : encore un homme politique qui se croyait tout permis. Et il le montrait bien assez : la tête haute, les bras croisés dans le dos, regardant les autres de haut. Yassen ne pu empêcher un rictus méprisant de modeler son visage. Mr Tancredi s'avança vers Mr Burrow qui lui tendit la main en toute convenance avec un grand sourire.

- Mr Tancredi c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrez, j'ai tellement entendu parlez de vous.

- De même, j'espère que vos produits sont à la hauteur de votre réputation.

- Mais très certainement.

Ensuite Burrow fit un signe de la main vers les soldats parmi lesquels se trouvait Yassen. Tandis que Tancredi commençait à serrer la main de chaque soldat avec un sourire, Yassen dirigea son regard vers la limousine d'où un gamin sortait. "Le fils de quatorze ans du multimilliardaire" Pensa Yassen. Le gamin était blond, de taille moyenne et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.  
Le soldat failli s'étouffer quand il s'aperçu que le gamin n'était en faite qu'Alex Rider. Il tressaillit et se retint de se pencher en avant pour mieux apercevoir le gamin. Son sang tapait contre sa tempe, ses mains étaient moites et la sueur commençait à perler son front. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant essayant de définir la situation : "Tu as un casque, donc il ne te reconnaîtra pas, il suffit de ne pas faire de faux pas.  
Il s'efforça de reprendre son calme lorsque son soldat voisin le regarda de travers. Il toussa faiblement et se remis droit faisant mine d'aller mieux, son regard fixer sur Alex. "Mais qu'est qu'il fait là ??" Lorsque Tancredi lui serra la main, une idée fixe émergea dans l'esprit du soldat : "Si Alex est sous couverture, ça veut sans doute dire que cet homme aussi donc ils sont tous les deux du MI6, c'est pas bon ça "  
Son regard se reporta directement sur Alex.

Ce dernier de son côté, après avoir adresser ses salutations les plus sincère et barbantes à Burrow, serrait la main du premier soldat tout en s'efforçant de sourire.  
Mais le soldat, aillant apparemment peu de respect pour les jeunes dans son genre, lui serra la main tellement fort qu'il cru qu'il lui avait broyer un os. Malgré tout, il continua de sourire mais lui envoya son regard le plus meurtrier. Au bout du quatrième soldat, Alex ne sentait plus sa main et avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau à chaque soldat. A chaque fois, il serrait les dents et plissait les yeux. Mais il tenait le coup, ne disait rien et continuait de se faire massacrer. Arriver au dernier soldat, il avait les larmes aux yeux et la tête baisser. Il tendit sa main et ferma les yeux s'attendant au coup ultime. Mais rien! Le soldat se contenta de lui serrai la main normalement, même avec douceur quand on n'y réfléchissait bien. Alex releva lentement la tête et évidement tomba sur un homme avec un casque donc impossible de voir la tête qu'il avait mais il aurait jurer que l'homme souriait d'un air bienveillant sous son casque. Alex se sentit soudain complètement différent, comme si une nouvelle force l'habitait.  
Il reprit du courage et fit son plus beau sourire au soldat avant de baisser légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement. A sa grande surprise, le soldat baissa lui aussi légèrement la tête. Maintenant c'était certain, Alex était de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur même, et rien ne pouvait la gâcher. Sauf peut-être s'il apprenait que l'homme avec qui il venait d'avoir un moment de complicité était en réalité Yassen. Alex lâcha à contre coeur la main du soldat et rejoignit son "père" au côté de Burrow. Ce dernier leva les mains en regardant ses soldats.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous présentez Mr Tancredi et son fils Matt. Mr Tancredi est ici pour évaluer nos excellents produits informatiques et pourquoi pas faire un achat important.

Il y eu quelques applaudissements parmi les soldats et Tancredi baissa la tête en guise de remerciement.

- Merci beaucoup, quand à l'achat important probable nous verrons ça en tant et en heure bien sur après avoir examiner tout ça minutieusement...

Alex commença bien vite à décrocher tellement le discours de son faux père était ennuyant, ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'une mesure pour faire bonne impression. Il laissa son regard se perdre et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas eu tord quand il avait remarqué que le hangar était délabré, il était même presque en ruine et Alex se demandait comment le bâtiment pouvait encore tenir debout et ne pas s'effondrer. Juste devant étaient garés des gros camions dans lesquels des hommes importaient et exportaient des sortes de conteneurs. Alex plissa les yeux et remarqua une affiche sur l'un d'eux avec marquer "danger.  
Sentant un regard sur lui, il fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et dirigea son regard vers la source du malaise.  
C'était le soldat qui avait était le seul à lui montrer de la sympathie lors des présentations. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il sentit sa main qui le brûlait.  
Il fit un sourire au soldat et retourna dans son observation. Quand il reposa son regard sur l'homme, ce dernier regardait ailleurs et il en fut soulagé. Cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise de savoir qu'un regard était posé sur lui et d'être obliger de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Yassen, quand à lui était le plus heureux des hommes, et arborait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes un sourire que l'on aurait eu du mal à imaginer venant de lui.  
Bien sur il n'avait pas respecté son engagement et il avait fait, on pouvait le dire, un énorme faux pas. Il aurait du tout faire pour qu'Alex ne le remarque pas et à la place, il avait fait tout l'inverse.  
Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, les autres soldats s'étaient montrés sans pitié avec lui et il avait souffert en silence. Il n'allait quand même pas l'achever.  
Le sourire du jeune garçon l'avait profondément émue. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il souriait tout le temps étant bébé. Mais évidement les dernières fois qu'il l'avait vu ce n'était pas la grande forme pour l'adolescent : il avait perdu son oncle et avait été enrôler de force au MI6. Le voir sourire ainsi était très réconfortant. Le seul problème, c'est que si Alex essayait de prendre contact avec lui, il entendrait son accent, et casque où pas, à ce moment là, il le reconnaîtrait. Sauf s'il lui montrait une part de sa véritable identité. Mais c'était très risqué, si Alex découvrait qui il était après qu'il lui ai révélé sans le lui dire une parti de lui, il se pourrait que ça éveille des doutes chez certaines personnes qui pourrait tout découvrir. Et à ce moment là, Alex serait vraiment en grand danger.

Au moment où Alex réussit enfin à reconcentrer son esprit sur le discours de son faux père, celui-ci avait finit et adressait des signes de la main aux soldats applaudissant.  
Le jeune garçon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. "N'importe quoi".

Puis Burrow montra un chemin de la main à Tancredi et se mirent en route tandis qu'Alex suivait, un peu à la traîner, derrière. Tous les soldats étaient déjà parti en direction du hangar, mais en regardant derrière lui, le jeune espion s'aperçu qu'un soldat était aussi à la traîne, comme lui. Il fut prix d'une certitude lui disant que c'était le même homme qui lui avait serrer normalement la main quelque minute auparavant.  
Il se laissa distancer volontairement de Burrow et Tancredi et ralentit suffisamment pour se retrouver à la hauteur du soldat, ce dernier ayant le regard fixer sur lui.

- heu...Bonjour.

Le soldat lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Vous êtes bien le même soldat que tout à l'heure ? Demanda soudain Alex, plus très sûr de ces affirmations.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne t'es pas trompé de personne, Répondit l'homme avec une voix sans accent où on sentait très bien qu'il souriait, mais sans pour autant se moquer. Une voix très bienveillante.

Alex ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Il avait eu chaud. L'homme le regarda un moment avant de s'arrêter un instant, l'adolescent s'arrêta lui aussi intriguer.

- Un indice pour ne pas te tromper, il suffit que tu regardes les badges que nous portons. Déclara t-il tout en montrant à Alex son badge.

C'était une carte de la taille d'une carte de visite sauf qu'à la place d'une adresse il y avait inscrit un numéro de code. 0212223242.

- A chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'aide, il te suffira de chercher le soldat portant ce numéro, et ce sera moi. Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies par contre.

- 0212223242, c'est noter. Merci encore pour tout à l'heure.

Le soldat se remis en marche tout en continuant de discuter avec Alex.

- De rien, je sais à quel point les hommes d'ici peuvent être cruel.

- Ils vous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs à votre arrivez ? Demanda Alex avec intérêt.

- Oh non, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils ont même peur de moi.

- C'est vrai ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui. Alex avait à présent un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et était vraiment heureux, ses yeux brillaient et c'était limite s'il ne sautillait pas au lieu de marcher. L'homme rigola.

- Oui et...

- Matt dépêches-toi s'il te plait !!

L'adolescent et le soldat sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix ferme et dure. C'était Tancredi, et il avait l'air impatient. Alex se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il était en train de discuter avec un soldat qui participait peut-être à des affaires illégales. Non ! Cet homme lui inspirait confiance.

- Je suis désoler, les pères, vous savez ce que c'est ! S'excusa Alex.

L'homme paru quelque peu déçu mais lui fit un signe de tête.

- Oui, ils s'inquiètent toujours pour un rien, tu ferais bien de le rejoindre, Matt.

Après un dernier sourire échanger, Alex se mit à courir vers son faux père. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas le nom de l'homme, quand il se retourna il avait disparu.  
Aussitôt, l'adolescent se sentit tout d'un coup très seul. Surtout quand Tancredi le saisit par les épaules un peu brutalement et le plaqua contre un mur à l'abri des regards.

- Non mais qu'est que tu fou ?? On n'est ici pour récolter des informations et toi tu tapes la cosette à un soldat !!

- J'essayai juste de me faire un ami.

- Un ami ! Mais pourquoi un ami ? On n'est là pas pour ça compris ?

- Oui, oui d'accord je suis désoler.

- Je t'interdis de reparler à cet homme.

- Ca va être dur vu qu'ils se ressemblent tous, Mentit Alex.

Charpe le serra un peu plus fort par les épaules et Alex commença à avoir vraiment mal.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi je sais très bien qu'ils ont des badges pour les reconnaître.

- Lâchez-moi vous me faite mal !!

Alex commença à se débattre tandis que Charpe le projetait violement contre le mur avant de s'éloigner. Le jeune garçon le regarda partir les larmes aux yeux tout en se massant les épaules. Il commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions sur cet agent du MI6 particulièrement violent. Il comprit que malgré le fait que normalement cet homme et lui étaient du même camp, il ressentait de la peur à son égard. Remarque, ce n'était pas étonnent vu comment il pouvait s'énerver. "Je me demande jusqu'où peut-il aller quand il est en colère "  
Alex réprima un frisson à cette pensée et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les avaient vue. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le hangar où l'attendait son ignoble père ainsi que Burrow.  
A quelque mètre à peine de lui ce tenait un soldat, cachè derrière une sorte de bidon, il portait un badge avec comme matricule 0212223242. Il enleva son casque laissant aperçevoir son visage. C'était Yassen Gregorovich, et il était très ènervè par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait les poings serrès, et une flamme meurtrière brillait au fond de ses yeux.  
A suivre 


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient à l'auteur de la série ou aux réalisateur du film, sauf bien sur, le contexte de l'histoire et les actions que j'ai inventée, merci de ne rien prendre sans mon autorisation. L'histoire se situe après le film, Yassen n'est pas un ancien copain de John Rider. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : Je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui ont étaient fascinés par la relation entre Yassen Gregorovich et Alex Rider. En particulier les regards de Yassen pour Alex. Tous ces petits détails ont conduit mon cerveau très inventif dans un grand très grand délire qui ont donner naissance à cette fic donc voilà et bonne lecture. Ah oui et je l'as dédie aussi à Neverland qui à participé à mon grand délire lol. E un grand merci à Elodie pour être ma bêta !  
d'ailleur ne parlant d'elle :

Voilà Elodie est une fille gènial, merveilleusement génèreuse, et elle c'est dèvouè corps et âme pour corriger cette fic alors je tiens à te dire un grand merci du fond du coeur !! J'espère qu'on restera amies super longtemps !! Je t'adore très très fort mon petit heucalyptus. Gros bisoussssssssssssssssssssss !!

Réponses aux reviews : Heu ben merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ça fait très plaisir et je tenait à dire à Bobylasagesse que j'ai lu les livres et que je l'ai adores.

Note de la Bêta: Et moi, personne ne pense à moi et me dis que je fais un bon travaille c'est pas juste, sniffffff

Alex était allongé sur un lit tout simple en bois marron clair. Le lit était sur un des côtes de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. En face de lui était disposé une armoire, une chaise et une sorte de bureau. La chambre était un peu trop "fade" au goûts d'Alex mais peu lui importait il n'était pas là pour la décoration. Il était là pour occupé de rassembler les éléments en sa possessions.  
Peu après son altercation avec son soi-disant père, Alex avait rejoint Burrow et Tancredi. Le vendeur en matériel informatique leur avait proposé une visite complète de ses locaux. Ils étaient ainsi allés visités le hangar qu'Alex avait aperçu en arrivant.  
Et la seul chose qu'il pouvait en dire c'était que le lieu cachait bien son jeu : son aspect extérieure était pitoyable Au lieu de ça, il avait pénétré dans une autre dimension, immense avec des cloisons de plus 20 mètres de hauteur. A l'intérieur, des rangées entières de cartons s'empilaient sur des centaines de mètres de tous les côtes.  
Alex en était resté bouche bée.  
Mais il y avait au moins une chose évidente dans cet entrepôt : Burrow ne produisait pas que des produits informatiques, loin de là.  
Malheureusement ses douleurs d'épaules le martyrisant, Alex s'était tortillé pendant un moment et Burrow avait finit par croire que le voyage l'avait épuisé et qu'il devait aller se reposer. Après qu'on lui ait promis une visite personnelle plus tard, il s'était retiré sous le regard assassin de Tancredi. Mais après tout c'était de sa faute.  
Maintenant il était allongé sur son lit et n'avait pas avançait d'un pouce.  
Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose que pas net dans toute cette histoire mais il n'avait rien put découvrir car il avait était chassé.  
Alex était près à parier qu'une fois que Charpe serait de retour, il se prendrait encore un sermon, alors que si il ne l'avait pas empoigné si fort rien ne serait arrivé. Mais évidement la faute retomberait sur lui.  
Rien qu'à cette pensée, Alex sentit un frisson le parcourir.  
C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimait Charpe depuis leur bref rencontre, il s'en était tout de suite méfié sans savoir pourquoi vu que c'était un homme de son "propre camps", mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait devenir violent.  
Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si il devait en faire le rapport au MI6.  
Non ! Ils le prendraient sûrement pour un bébé de faire des histoires pour si peu, et en plus ils préviendraient sûrement Charpe et la situation empirerait. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups sur sa porte.  
Il poussa un soupir, pensant que c'était son père qui venait lui faire la moral ou encore le brutaliser. Mais Alex fut agréablement surpris de se retrouver en face du soldat avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, enfin il l'espérait.  
Il ne put s'empêchait de sourire devant l'homme, qui portait encore son masque. Un sourire auquel le soldat répondit aussitôt.

- Je te déranges peut-être ? Demanda t-il.

- Non ! Non je... réfléchissait.

Le soldat fit un hochement de tête et entra dans la chambre d'Alex. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui avec un air inquiet pour voir si Charpe n'était pas dans le coin et referma la porte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai vérifier que ton père n'était pas dans les alentours avant de frapper.

Alex se retourna vivement.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

L'homme se contenta de le regardait. De son côté le jeune garçon commença à paniquer, si cet homme savait pour l'altercation, il devait sûrement aussi savoir pour tout le reste.

- Pourquoi vous n'enlevez pas votre casque ? Demanda Alex pour changer de sujet.

Il sentit l'homme sourire avant de répondre.

- C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre de parler avec un homme masqué, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te veux aucun mal. Et crois moi j'aimerais enlevait ce casque malheureusement c'est une des règles ici, interdiction de montrait notre visage tant que nous ne sommes pas dans nos chambres. Un peu idiote comme règle mais ça fait parti du boulot. Encore d'autre questions ? Ajouta t-il avec air amusé.

- Oui, vous vous appelez comment ?

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant une question aussi absurde, pourtant elle était capitale.  
Le soldat en face de lui eu un bref élan de panique à cette question, mais Alex en s'en aperçut pas. Bien sur comment aurait-il put deviner que l'homme en face de lui était Yassen Gregovorich. Et ce dernier commençait à regrettait d'être venu. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était ici.  
Il c'était promis de ne pas faire de faux pas. Et à la place il faisait tout pour se rapprocher d'Alex.  
Mais il en n'avait besoin, en la présence du garçon il se sentait diffèrent, presque humain. Pendant 13 ans, il avait agi comme un robot, sans émotions. Mais tout avait changé, et il suffisait à Yassen de plongeait son regard dans celui d'Alex pour le savoir.  
Mais maintenant le jeune espion voulait son nom, bien sur il ne pouvait pas lui répondre "Yassen ! Eh oui c'est moi heureux de te revoir tu m'as manqué", c'était impossible, il devait mentir, enfin plus ou moins.

- John. Répondit l'homme après un moment.

Alex le regarda l'air songeur.

- John comment ?

- John tout court. Très simple à retenir comme tu peux le constater, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Alex répondit à la blague en pouffant.

- D'autres questions ?

- Heu...pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Je veux dire dans ma chambre ?

- Pour te poser quelque questions.

Alex se raidit brusquement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yassen.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ce ne sera pas long.

Le jeune espion plissa les yeux tandis que l'assassin s'asseyait confortablement sur le seul lit de la pièce.

- Des questions sur quoi ? Risqua Alex.

L'homme s'arrêta après un moment et le fixa, toujours à travers son casque, et Alex en put s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu grotesque.

- Sur toi et ton...père ?

Alex se força à sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucun problème entre lui et moi !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, remarqua Yassen.

Alex sentit qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer et prix une décision insensé.

- Très bien ! Qu'est que vous voulez savoir ?

Bien sur Yassen ne pouvait pas aller droit au but car il était censé tout ignorer pour la vèritale identité d'Alex.  
Il réfléchisse un instant à comment poser les bonnes questions sans trop de sous entendu. Si il poussait trop son interrogatoire, Alex se braquerait et Yassen risquerai de perdre la confiance du jeune garçon et il n'en était pas question.

- Est que tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec ton père ?

Alex le fixa un instant avant de répondre, un peu trop sur la défensive malgré lui.

- Il était juste énervé ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !

- Ce n'était pas ma question, répliqua Yassen.

Alex ne savait pas quoi répondre, après tout il ne connaissait Charpe que depuis quelques jours.

- Je...je m'entends très bien avec mon père.

John ou plutôt Yassen garda le silence et Alex sentit un malaise s'installer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre si vous n'avez pas d'enfants.

Alex ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il prononçait cette phrase, elle était sorti tout seul, venant de nul part.  
Pourtant à peine l'eu t-il fini qu'il l'a regretta.  
Le malaise naissant c'était aggravé et John était maintenant murait dans son silence.  
Enfance de lui se trouvait un homme brisé, torturé et surtout mélancolique.  
Alex se sentit très mal tandis que Yassen gardait le silence.

- Je suis désoler, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, S'excusa le jeune garçon après un moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave je comprend, je t'ai un peu bousculé ! Dit Yassen.

Il laissa planer ses paroles un instant avant de reprendre, le visage impénétrable.

- J'ai eu un fils...mais il est mort, ou plutôt on l'a tué.

Yassen Gregorovich venait de faire une des plus grandes révélations de sa vie. Et cela lui coûtait beaucoup d'en parler. Il devait fournir un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas sombrer dans le noir, un noir dont il avait était prisonnier pendant 13 ans.  
Si Yassen n'avait pas eu son casque, Alex aurait put voir que ces yeux brillaient d'une lumière intense, des larmes. Prêtes à couler, prêtes à laissaient des marques sur l'homme qui était prêt à les verser, prêtes à essayer d'vaquer la souffrance.  
Mais Yassen avait son casque, et il était fort, assez pour ravaler ses maudites larmes. Et par dessus tout, une émotion avait la même force en lui, la colère. La colère d'avoir était trahi par les êtres qu'il aimaient, la colère d'avoir cru un mensonge qui avait détruit sa vie.

- Je...je suis vraiment désoler je ne savais pas.

Yassen secoua la tête et fit un vague sourire.

- Tu t'excuses beaucoup en ce moment, mais je te le répète ce n'est pas grave, et puis il y a eu un rebondissement depuis, une découverte inattendu on pourrait dire, on pourrait même parler de miracle.

Alex fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur tandis que Yassen essayait de se taire, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Tout son être le forcer à parler, à raconter son histoire. A faire enfin éclater al vérité au grand jour. Mais il ne pouvait, il n'avait pas le droit. Il cherchait encore une échappatoire quand il sentit quelque chose vibrait dans sa poche. C'était son vibreur.  
Avec une once de soulagement non dissimulé, Yassen sorti le vibreur et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

- C'est à mon tour de m'excuser à présent mais je doit partir, le travail !

Il se releva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, il fut très vite rejoint par Alex.

- Attendez, je...

Le soldat se retourna et Alex accepta sa décision.

- D'accord faite l'autruche.

Alex senti l'homme sourire, puis Yassen se pencha vers lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire.

Le jeune garçon fit la moue et l'homme souriant encore plus. Puis il reprit un ton grave avant d'ajouter :  
- Si tu as le moindre problème, avec ton père ou qui que ce soit appelle moi, je serais là, d'accord ?

Alex plongea son regard dans celui de "John", enfin là où était supposé se trouver ses yeux vu qu'il portait toujours ce masque.

- D'accord, merci.

A la grande surprise d'Alex tout comme de Yassen d'ailleurs, l'homme lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'éloigner dans le couloir.  
Alex le regarda partir avec un sourira, sentant qu'il avait crée une relation particulière avec un homme particulier, une relation père/fils.  
Arrivé au bout du couloir et après avoir prix une bifurcation, Yassen s'appuya contre le mur et toucha sa main tout en la regardant. Un sourira apparut sur son visage.

- Oui un vrai miracle, Murmura t-il.  
A suivre

Note : Franchement il me saoul avec son casque mon yassenou mais bon si il l'a pas ça l'histoire n'irait pas !! Alex lui balançerait direct un "QUOI ECNORE TOI MAIS TU M'ENERVESSSS DEGAGES !!" alors il est masquè !! Même si je doit oublier toutes mes phrases prèfèraient genre "il plongea son regard dans le sien" ahhhhhhh le rêve !! 


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient à l'auteur de la série et aux réalisateur du film, sauf bien sur, le contexte de l'histoire et les actions que j'ai inventée, merci de ne rien prendre sans mon autorisation. L'histoire se situe après le film, Yassen n'est pas un ancien copain de John Rider. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : Je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui ont étaient fascinées par la relation entre Yassen Gregorovich et Alex Rider. En particulier les regards de Yassen pour Alex. Tous ces petits détails ont conduit mon cerveau très inventif dans un grand très grand délire qui ont donner naissance à cette fic donc voilà et bonne lecture. Ah oui et je l'as dédie aussi à Neverland qui à participé à mon grand délire lol. Et merci beaucoup à Élodie pour être ma bêta !!!!!!! Rien n'aurai vu le jour sans elle, voilà plein de petit compliment lol. Je t'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeee !!

Note de la Bêta : C'est trop mignons mais c'est pas vrai, sans toi on serai perdu. Je t'adore de trop ! Et petite dédicace spécial à Melan parce que j'ai voulu aussi leur faire une blague, ne t'inquiète pas je suis pas un monstre de Jalousie, au contraire ! J'adore les critiques constructives et désolé si je tes mis hors de toi c'était pour jouer simplement. Allez bisous à tous !!!

Michael Burrow (admirez toute l'influence de prison break mdrrr, bon aller sérieusement) était assis dans un fauteuil, ultra confortable et certainement coûtant une fortune, d'un noir profond avec des accoudoirs gris métallisés.  
Devant lui était disposé un bureau couleur chaîne avec des rebords d'un même noir que le fauteuil. Sur le meuble était entassé toutes sortes de document, certain officiel, d'autre non.  
Une petite lampe grise métallisée était posé sur le rebord droit du bureau et alimentait la seul source de lumière de la pièce.  
Burrow s'était retiré dans son "royaume" après une journée assez chargée. Après une visite complète de ses locaux à Tancredi, ils s'étaient entretenu sur une somme adéquate et avaient passés un contrat.  
Il esquissa un sourire et posa ses mains sur son bureau dans un geste de domination.  
Tancredi était un gros poisson, et tout se passait exactement selon ses plans. Tout allait pour le mieux.  
C'est concentré sur cette idée qu'il vit entré son bras droit : Carver.  
C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns fonçé et deux yeux noirs perçant. Seul point commun avec son patron qui lui avait les cheveux châtain clair. Il avait une démarche un peu bancal, un peu absurde. Pourtant une aura émanait de lui et criait partout "danger". Son allure bancal contrastant avec un regard dur, froid et déterminé.  
Il s'approcha d'un pas ferme, un peu bancal sur la fin. Un sourire énigmatique et cruel sur le visage.  
Burrow leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et Carver posa un dossier surle bureau de son supérieur puis un deuxième juste à côté du premier. Le patron y jeta un coup d'œil : sur l'un était collé une étiquette avec marqué "Michael Charpe", et le deuxième s'intitulait "Alex Rider". Burrow hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction et reporta son regard sur son bras droit.

- Dois-je tout lire ou voulez-vous me faire un exposé des faits avant ?

Carver garda le silence un moment et déclara :

- Allons y pour l'exposé !

Son patron se calla dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains, un air intéressait sur le visage.

- Je vous écoute.

- Parfait, alors commençons par Monsieur Charpe, il est né dans une petite ville à côté de Londres. Il se passionne très vite pour l'espionnage et entre au service du MI6 à l'âge de 21 ans. Il gravit les échelons et devient un agent très expérimenté avec divers missions à l'étranger. Son histoire et des plus banales et je doit avoué que pour une enquête sur un agent du MI6 je m'attendait à quelque chose de plus mouvementé. Termina t'il avec mépris.

Burrow l'encouragea à continuer avec un sourire compatissant.

- Heureusement notre deuxième cas est largement plus intéressant, sans parler du dernier !

- Mais vous ne m'avez apporter que deux dossiers ?

Carver prit un air énigmatique. Le patron fit un signe de la main et l'homme repris aussitôt, plein d'entrain.

- Alex Rider...profil très intéressant. Devient orphelin à moins d'un an et est élevé par son oncle Ian Rider. Pendant plus de treize ans il lui fait croire qu'il est banquier et est très souvent absent. On pourrait même dire qu'Alex est réellement élevé par sa gouvernante.  
Mais il y à d'ailleurs à peine quelque mois, Rider meurt assassiné par un tueur à gage...(Il marqua une pause, prenant soin de ne pas prononcer le nom du tueur)... A ce moment là, Alex découvre que Ian Rider était en réalité un agent du MI6, qu'il lui a toujours menti. Mais aussi qu'il l'a entraînait à devenir un agent à son tour sans même sans rendre compte.  
Le MI6 s'intéresse aussitôt à Alex et trouve une sorte de chantage pour le forcer à terminer la mission inachevé de son oncle. Et par je ne sais quel chance, il s'en sort indemne et même avec brillot. Évidemment le MI6 le force à accepter une deuxième mission : vous.

Carver fit un sourire et Burrow eut un rire méprisant.

- Et ils croyaient vraiment que je ne découvrirai pas toute l'histoire ! Bien que je dois avoué qu'un gamin espion est très surprenant.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos comment avez-vous deviné pour Charpe et Alex ?

Burrow se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil et posa un regard sur les deux dossiers puis revint sur Carver.

- Ce que le MI6 ignore, c'est que Michael Burrow n'est pas mon vrai nom. Mais passons ce petit détail. Ce qui est important, c'est que dans mon "autre vie"j'ai rencontré le vrai Tancredi. Bien sur ça remonte à très longtemps (ajouta t-il le regard lointain). On n'étaient très jeunes pourtant on n'avaient déjà tous les deuxde nombreux atouts pour notre futur métier.  
Malheureusement à cette époque, je n'était pas encore très professionnel en matière de protection et un jour, alors que nous devions vendre un produit protégeait par du verre à un homme peu courtois, ça je m'en souviens, il y a eu une explosion.  
Disons juste qu'un morceau de verre l'a embroché au mauvais endroit. Seul Tancredi à était touché, arrivée à l'hôpital on lui a annonçait qu'il lui serait impossible de concevoir un enfant.

Carver fronça un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris et c'est une histoire assez...bizarre.

- Peu importe, tout ce que vous avez à comprendre c'est que Tancredi est incapable d'avoir des enfants.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas dit au MI6 ?

Burrow fit un sourire.

- Sachez que Tancredi est un homme très introverti, il n'aurais jamais permis qu'on révèle à la presse qu'il était impuissant, ça aurait été comme de le traiter d'homme infèrieur. C'est un de ses plus grands secret et il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son double se retrouve face à moi.

- Un point pour vous. Mais il pouvait très bien avoir adopté son fils.

Le patron hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

- C'était très peu probable, Tancredi à toujours juger les enfants trop...faibles pour en avoir un. Il disait souvent qu'un gamin mettait trop de temps à grandir et à pouvoir enfin servir à quelque chose d'autre qu'à faire des pâtés de sable.  
Autre chose ?

Carver fit un signe négative de la tête. Pourtant, Burrow se releva lentement et posa ses mains sur son bureau avant de jeter un regard très intéresser à son bras droit.

- Vous avez parlait d'un troisième dossier tout à l'heure ?

Les yeux de Carver brillèrent un instant tandis qu'il comprenait enfin où son patron voulait en venir.

- Oui tout à fait, le plus intéressant et croyais moi, vous allez être surpris.

Il sorti un dernier dossier et le posa délicatement sur le bureau avec un grand sourire.

- Par quoi vais-je être surpris ? Demanda Burrow de plus en plus intéresser.

Carver ne répondit pas et Michael ouvrit le dossier.  
Il le parcourut d'abord rapidement des yeux puis il s'arrêta. Son regard parcoura le dossier plus lentement s'arrêtant pour relire chaque phrase. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changer de nom, murmura t-il avec une once de plaisir non dissimulé.

Il reprit le silence et essaya de remettre tous les éléments en sa possession dans le bon ordre.

- Ca change tout, déclara t-il avec un sourire sadique, les yeux brillant d'une flamme machiavélique.

Il referma le dossier et le balança sur le bureau laissant apparaître le nomgravé dessus : "Yassen Gregorovich.  
A suivre...

Voilouuuuu un nouveau chapitre, bon il est pas super et un peu court mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire étant donné que j'imagine déjà la suite mais je l'imagine tellement que je sais pas comment écrire le chemin qui y mène mdr bon personne me comprend ? C'est pas grave, c'est normal Je voulais aussi dire un grand merciiiiiiiii à tout ceux qui m'ont mis une review c'est super gentil et ça encourage à continuer, surtout qu'au début je me sentait un peu toute seul dans la partie française des fic d'Alex alors merci beaucoupppppppp et gros bisous à tout le monde ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient à l'auteur de la série et aux réalisateur du film, sauf bien sur, le contexte de l'histoire et les actions que j'ai inventée, merci de ne rien prendre sans mon autorisation. L'histoire se situe après le film, Yassen n'est pas un ancien copain de John Rider. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : Je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui ont étaient fascinées par la relation entre Yassen Gregorovich et Alex Rider. En particulier les regards de Yassen pour Alex. Tous ces petits détails ont conduit mon cerveau très inventif dans un grand très grand délire qui ont donner naissance à cette fic donc voilà et bonne lecture. Ah oui et je l'as dédie aussi à Neverland qui à participé à mon grand délire lol. Eh attention je fait un essai sans bêta pour voir ce que ça fait si c'est vraiment horrible mdr !!

Alex se réveilla tôt ce matin là, le soleil n'étant même pas encore levé. Mais il ne tenait pas en place, il s'était réveillé en sursaut quelque minutes auparavant et avait était saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Comme un courant d'air glacial, s'insinuant petit à petit, comme un étau qui se referme sur vous sans que vous ne le voyez. Et maintenant il était assis sur son lit en sueur, se tordant les doigts essayant de rester calme. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à chasser le malaise qui s'était emparait de lui. Il resta ainsi, plongeait dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs heurs. Quand il repris enfin le dessus le soleil s'était levé et sa lumière éclairai presque la moitié de sa chambre. Pourtant il ne lui fallut que une minute pour prendre une décision : il fallait qu'il aille voir ce qui se passait. Après tout si il commettait une erreur, il se ferait juste réprimandé pour traîné aussi tôt dans les couloirs et sinon.  
Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, puis s'habilla avec t-shirt noir et un pantalon blanc. Et par mesure de précaution il s'équipa de ses "super" baskets et de la montre soporifique qui lui avaient étaient fournis par Mr Smithers. Son moral remonta un peu et il se senti plus rassuré : au moins si on l'attaquait il aurai de quoi se défendre.  
Une fois sortit de sa chambre, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans celle de son prétendu père. Mais à peine eu t-il formulé mentalement sa pensé qu'il sentit son mauvais pressentiment s'accroître et il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tancredi avec méfiance et une panique incontrôlée.  
Il était un peu moins de huit heurs et Alex ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si c'était bon signe ou pas.  
Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son "père", il fut saisi d'une hésitation. Après tout, si il se trompait et que Tancredi se mettait en colère d'être dérangeait si tôt il risquait gros. Mais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose et qu'il ne vérifier pas maintenant il s'en voudrait pour le restant de sa vie. Après avoir finalement peser le pour et le contre pendant une minute il leva lentement la main, et après une grande respiration frappa trois fois sur la porte qui résonna dans un bruit sourd.  
Alex attendit pendant ce qui lui paru une éternité, mais qui n'était enfaîte que quelques minutes, mais rien. Tancredi n'était apparemment pas là. Mais cette réponse était loin d'être suffisante pour Alex qui sortit une barrette de sa poche, "un truc de fille mais qui peut servire" pensa t-il avec un sourire. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire il avait crocheté la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec un long bruit de raclure qui fit grimacer Alex.  
Après avoir vérifier que personne ne traîner dans les parages il pénétra dans la chambre. Elle n'était pas différente de la sienne : même lit, même armoire, même chaise et même sorte de bureau. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui différait entre sa propre chambre et celle-ci : l'ordre.  
Avec un regard horrifié, Alex découvrit que la piéce avait était saccagé, et pas qu'un peu. L'armoire était ouverte et avait était vidé, laissant tous les vêtements qu'elle contenait éparpillés par terre ici et là. La chaise était renversé, le lit était défait et le matelas avait était éventré et gisait par terre autour des milliers de plumes qu'il était censé contenir ainsi que l'oreiller. Le bureau lui, avait était vidé de ses quatre tiroirs balançaient au sol mais qui étaient vide. Quel que soit ce que cherché les saccageurs, ils n'avaient apparemment pas trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient. Alex resta interdit pendant un moment, les larmes aux yeux. Son mal être avait atteint son paroxysme et il sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête au pied : il était seul. Il en était sûr au plus profond de lui même, à présent il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la chambre d'un pas lourd et mélancolique et résista à l'envie de se laisser tomber à genoux.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Alex fit vol-face et se retrouva face à un soldat, sans casque. Il avait un regard méfiant qui laissait clairement comprendre ses intentions. Alex remarqua qu'il avait la main sur son arme, prêt à s'en servir.

- Que fais-tu là ? Répéta la soldat avec une voix dur et froide.

Il fallut un moment à Alex pour sortir de sa léthargie mais il finit par reprendre le contrôle de lui même.

- Je...j'était venu voir mon père, mais quand je suis entré la pièce avait était saccagé.

Le soldat lança un bref regard dans la chambre et reporta son attention sur Alex.

- Sort de là ! Je vais appelé mon patron.

Alex hésita un moment et avança lentement vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre le soldat ferma la porte et jeta un regard à Alex tout en sortant un talkie-walkie. Le jeune garçon remarqua qu'il utilisait son autre main et non celle qui était tout près de son arme. Il y eut un grésillement et la voix de Burrow résonna dans le couloir.

- Oui ?

Le soldat baissa le son, jeta un regard méfiant à Alex et lui tourna le dos.

- Je viens de tomber sur le fils de Tancredi, la chambre de son père à était saccagé.

Burrow répondit mais Alex ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Il s'avança un peu mais rien n'y faisait, le son était trop bas.

- Entendu, ce sera fait.

Le soldat refit face à Alex et rangea son talkie-walkie.

- Alors ? Quelqu'un va partir à la recherche de mon père ? Demanda Alex, sentant que la situation devenait critique.

- Non on sais ce qui lui est arrivé, répondit le soldat avec un sourire moqueur.

Alex sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand il vit le soldat sortir son arme calmement.

- Qu'est que vous faite ? Demanda t-il avec un air horrifié tout en reculant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est des fléchettes tranquillisantes, avec ça tu vas faire un petit dodo.

Le soldat fit un pas vers Alex et s'en sans rendre compte le jeune garçon se jeta au sol et envoya un coup de pied dans le genou du soldat qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Alex bascula sur lui même et le soldat se retrouva à terre, fou de rage.  
Aussitôt, le garçon se releva et se jeta sur l'homme toujours à terre pour lui arracher son arme. Il y eu une détonation et Alex poussa un cri avant d'être jeter violemment contre le mur. Quand il releva la tête il vit qu'une des fléchettes avait atterri au plafond, il repris espoir l'espace d'une seconde mais vit le soldat se relever et pointé son arme sur lui. L'homme lui souria victorieusement et Alex sentit une vague de colère le traversé et il prix un air déterminé réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
Le jeune espion vit comme au ralenti le soldat pressait la détente, il se baissa et envoya son pied entre les deux jambes de l'agresseur de toute ses forces. Il sentit la fléchette lui frôlait la tête et ricochait sur le mur avant de tomber sur le sol. Le soldat lui, lâcha son arme et tomba à genou se tenant son point faible en poussant un gémissement de douleur.  
Alex ne prit pas la peine de souffler, il se releva brusquement et retourna dans la chambre de Tancredi et commença à fouiller dans une valise ouverte sur le sol. Il prit vite fait quelques objets pouvant lui servire et ressortit. Maintenant c'était clair, Tancredi était mort, et Alex était découvert. Il devait fuir le plus loin possible d'ici, mais avant il devait trouver des informations sinon la pression que lui imposait le MI6 pourrait bien virer au cauchemar.  
Il se précipita vers le soldat et saisit son arme qu'il avait laisser par terre, ça pouvait toujours lui servire, bien sur elle ne contenait que des fléchettes tranquillisantes mais au moins ça pouvait toujours faire peur et au pire, endormire.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer sale gosse.

Alex se tourna vers le soldat qui fulminait de rage, toujours à genou. Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard plein de pitié.

- Pour l'instant vous m'avez l'air assez "impuissant", remarqua Alex en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Le soldat poussa un grognement et essaya de saisir Alex par le bras, mais le jeune garçon s'éloigna rapidement et pointa sa propre arme sur lui.

- Ahahah je ne ferais pas ça si j'étiez vous ! Maintenant dite moi si mon père est mort !

Le soldat lui jeta un regard moqueur.

- Ton chère papa est mort, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas ton vrai père pas vrai Alex Rider !

Alex cilla et tira une fléchette dans le genou du soldat qui s'endormie avec un sourire ironique. Le jeune espion envoya son pied dans le mur essayant d'évacuer sa rage. Malheureusement pour lui la seule sensation qu'il eu fut la douleur qui lui immobilisa la jambe pendant un moment. Il poussa un juron.  
Il fut interrompu dans sa souffrance par le talkie-walkie du soldat qui émit un grésillement et une voix se fit entendre.

- Alors ? C'est fait ?

C'était Burrow. Alex paniqua, si l'homme apprenait qu'il était toujours là, il enverrait des hommes et Alex serait vite attrapé. Finalement il prix l'objet encore posait sur le sol.

- Oui patron, Alex Rider dort...comme un bébé.

Alex ferma les yeux et pria de tout son être pour que Burrow ne remarque rien dans la voix qui venait de lui répondre. Il avait essayait de la rendre la plus grave, dur et froide possible mais il n'avait que quatorze ans.

- Bien, amène le moi.

Alex poussa un long soupir et risqua une question.

- Où ?

- Ici dans mon bureau.

- Très bien.

La communication se termina et Alex prix une profonde inspiration. Il avait eu chaud.  
Une fois qu'il eu repris ses esprit il prix le soldat endormie par les épaules et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre de Tancredi et le hissa dans l'armoire avant de l'enfermer. Puis il se précipita hors de la pièce et couru le long du couloir. Il repassa par sa chambre afin de prendre les lunettes fourni par Mr Smithers et il reparti comme il était venu. Il coura sans s'arrêtait pendant plusieurs couloir.  
Il courait depuis plusieurs minutes quand, dans un virage il se retrouva face à un soldat de dos, portant un casque. Il s'arrêta horrifié dans un dérapage incontrôlé et manqua de tombé. Le soldat ne se retourna pas et Alex pointa son arme vers lui.

- Retournez-vous ! Tout de suite et sans geste brusque.

L'homme ne répondit pas et Alex cru pendant un moment qu'il était sourd.

- Retournez-vous.

Alex ne sut pas si le soldat eu pitié de la peur qui faisait trembler la voix du jeune garçon, où si tout simplement il en avait envie, toujours est t-il qu'il se retourna lentement, les mains levées. Alex cru pendant un moment qu'il était sauvé quand il vit avec horreur le soldat faire un pas vers lui.

- Ne vous approchez pas !

Encore un pas. Les mains d'Alex étaient moites, la sueur perlai son front, il était saisi de tremblement.

- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !!

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement d'Alex. Il point sa main vers son badge sans dire un mot. Le jeune garçon risqua un regard et observa brièvement le numéro de code inscrit sur la veste. C'était celui de John. Mais comment en être sur ? Un autre soldat avait très bien put mettre sa tenu juste pour le piéger.

- C'est vous ? Risqua Alex, plein d'espoir.

Le soldat hocha la tête.

- Oui, déclara t'il simplement.

Alex remarqua qu'il semblait attendre quelque chose. Malgré encore un peu de méfiance, le jeune garçon baissa son arme et se détendit. Le soldat quand à lui porta ses mains à son casque.  
Le jeune garçon le regarda, interdit.  
John enleva son casque lentement prenant soin de montrer à Alex qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il baissa la tête, enlevant entièrement son casque complètement et la releva, puis laissa tomber son "masque.  
Alex entendit le bruit sourd qu'il fit en touchant le sol plus qu'il ne le vit. Son regard de terreur fixait sur le soldat.  
Devant lui venait d'apparaître son pire ennemi, il reconnu d'abord les cheveux blond, puis les yeux bleu inexpressif et enfin le corps de danseur. Yassen Gregorovitch.  
En une seconde son monde bascula et Alex se sentit prix de vertige et de nausée, tandis que son cerveau était envahi de questions. Un malaise s'insinua en lui et il se sentit prix au piège comme si il était déjà enchaîné, et surtout très seul.  
Par surprise et encore sous le choc il ouvrit sans s'en apercevoir la bouche pour crier. Pourtant ça ne lui servirai à rien mais ça le soulagerai.  
Mais Yassen n'était apparemment pas de cet avis et avec une rapidité inouïe il se jeta sur Alex qui n'eu même pas le temps de relever son arme.  
Son crie ne se fit jamais entendre.  
Une main l'en empêcha tandis qu'une autre le plaqua par le dos au buste de Yassen en le tenant fermement par la taille.  
Son crie mourra dans la main de Yassen qui le serra contre lui.  
Une vague de terreur le submergea quand il compris que malgré le faite qu'il se débatte comme un fou ça ne servait à rien, Yassen était trop fort pour lui et le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, à bout de nerf sa vision devint flou. Il crut pendant un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir avant de comprendre qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux d'où sa vision brouillait. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, Yassen l'avait trompé, il c'était fait passé pour quelqu'un d'autre et était devenu son amie, pourquoi ? Comment avait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte, comme Yassen avait-il put lui faire ça. Mais une question l'obséda plus que les autres et un frisson le parcouru : Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?  
A suivre... 


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Lucie Disclamers : Tout appartient à l'auteur de la série et aux réalisateur du film, sauf bien sur, le contexte de l'histoire et les actions que j'ai inventée, merci de ne rien prendre sans mon autorisation. L'histoire se situe après le film, Yassen n'est pas un ancien copain de John Rider. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : Je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui ont étaient fascinées par la relation entre Yassen Gregorovich et Alex Rider. En particulier les regards de Yassen pour Alex. Tous ces petits détails ont conduit mon cerveau très inventif dans un grand très grand délire qui ont donner naissance à cette fic donc voilà et bonne lecture. Ah oui et je l'as dédie aussi à Neverland qui à participé à mon grand délire lol. Eh attention je fait un essai sans bêta pour voir ce que ça fait si c'est vraiment horrible mdr !!

Alex se courba, griffa, prit appuis sur le mur avec ses jambes et se poussa violement en arrière, essaya de crier, de mordre. Mais rien n'y fit, Yassen ne le lachai toujours pas. Il se contentai de le serrer, et bizarrement d'essayer de le calmer.

- Alex arrêtes, calmes toi !! je t'en prie Alex tu vas te faire mal, arrêtes, ALEX !

Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le garçon n'était pas très coopèratif. Et puis après tout, c'était Yassen qui lui avait sautè dessus et non l'inverse alors pourquoi devrait-il se calmer maintenant ? Alors il continuai de se débattre et Yassen continuer d'essayer de le calmer. Ca dura pendant un bon moment durant lequel le tueur à gage se prit de nombreux bleues ainsi que de nombreuses morsures mais il se battait lui aussi, à sa manière. Au bout de cinq minutes, Alex dut admettre sa défaite et se laissa tomber de desespoire et à bout de souffle. Il serait tomber au sol si Yassen ne l'avait pas retenu et continuer de le serrer contre lui. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'enfant et l'homme lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ecoutes, je te promet que je ne te veux aucun mal, tu doit me croire c'est important.

Si Alex n'avait pas été prisonniè de Yassen il lui aurai balancè un vague -Mais oui bien sur après tout vous n'êtes que l'assasin de mon oncle et vous m'avez juste trahi-. Une aurtre larme coula tandis qu'il y repenssait. Mais il y avait autre chose.  
Si Alex n'avait pas était aussi aveuglè par sa colère, il aurait remarquè qu'un détail avait changè dans ce qui l'entourai : Yassen ne le serrai plus pour l'empêchè de partir, il le serrai pour l'empêchè de s'ècrouler sur le sol en larmes. Mais seul le russe en avait consciance.

- Très bien on va faire autrement, je te propose quelque chose : je te libère et toi tu ne t'enfuis pas ! Quand dis-tu ?

Le tueur enleva lentement sa main de la bouche d'Alex tout en continuant de le tenir de l'autre. Le garçon toussa légèrement et repris son souffle avant d'essayer de se dégager.

- Alex !

Le ton n'était pas froid, ni menaçant mais Alex compris qu'il devait dire une réponse, sincère pour que Yassen veuille bien le lacher.

- D'accord

- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

- De toute façon vous me rattrapririez dans la seconde !

- Alex !

- Oui oui d'accord je ne partirai pas.

Alex attendit pendant une minute et finalement sentit les bras de Yassen le lâcher. Il crut pendant un moment que ses jambes ne le supporterai pas et qu'il allait s'ècrouler mais il fit un effort et rèussi à se traîner jusqu'au mur d'enface contre lequel il s'adossa. Il chassa rapidement d'une main les larmes qui perlaient ses joues en lançant un regard de pur haine à Yassen.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

L'homme le regarda tristement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu te serai enfuis !

-Je ne parlait pas de ça !

- Je sais.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, le regard bleu ciel rempli de haine et de peine affrontant celui ocèan impénétrable mais où on pouvait entrevoir une once d'affection même si il l'aurai démenti si on le lui avait posè la question.

- Vous vous êtes fait passè pour quelqu'un d'autre et vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez mon amie, vous êtes un monstre vous le savez ?! Demanda Alex avec dêgout mais aussi avec détresse.

- J'y ai était obligè, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais fait confiance.

- Peut-être parcque j'avais de bonnes raisons.

- Je croyait te l'avoir dit pourtant, ceci n'est pas ta vie, tu devait retourner au collège et refuser une autre mission.

Alex crut voir dans les yeux de Yassen un èclair de colère et il perdit le controle.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleur, vous tuez mon oncle, vous gâchez ma vie, vous me dite que tout ça ce n'est pas pour moi et finalement vous vous faites passez pour quelqu'un d'autre et vous me faites la moral. Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez vous n'êtes pas mon père, vous n'avez pas à me juger ni à décider de ma vie à ma place ! Hurla Alex furieu et indignè.

Yassen le regarda et une lueur passa l'espace d'un instant dans ses yeux et finalement il repris son masque, cet air imperturbable qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus Alex.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvè ? Demanda violement l'espion.

- Pourquou je t'aurai tuè ?! Répondit le russe après un moment.

- Ca suffit j'en ai plus qu'assè de vos petites énigmes, vous ne faites que me mentirent, tout le temps !

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refuser cette mission ? Demanda Yassen imperturbable.

Alex crut qu'il allait s'étouffer de colère mais il se calma et envoya juste une phrase, lourde de sens à l'homme.

- Je vous deteste !

Un voile passa sur le visage du soldat et il baissa la tête. Mais Alex n'éprouva aucune pitiè, après tout ce n'était qu'un étranger ! Alors pourquoi il éprouvait malgrès tout ce malaise en lui, pourquoi il s'en voulait. Il ne devait pas rester avec lui, il cachait beaucoup trop de secrets et Alex ne supportait plus les mensonges. C'était ce qui avait en partit détruit sa vie.  
Quand il reprit ses esprits, il remarqua avec surprise que Yassen le fixait, comme si il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- N'oublies pas ta promesse !

Alex essaya de reprendre son souffle et de garder son self-controle mais il avait une terrible envie de le frapper. Comment pouvait-il être capable de savoir ce à quoi il pensait rien qu'en le regardant, comment pouvait-il le connaître aussi bien ?  
Yassen écarta les mains.

- Très bien j'ai un marchè.

- Lequel ? Demanda le garçon méfiant.

- Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, à une condition. A chaque réponses j'aurai le droit à une question avec réponse obligatoire ! Quand dis-tu ?

Alex regarda autour de lui en riant jaune.

- Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je suis un fugitif ici, je suis recherchè !!

- Ne t'inquiêtes pas je me charge de ça, répondit Yassen d'un ton désinvolte, alors ta réponse ?

- Aucun mensonge on n'est bien d'accord ?

- Promis aucun mensonge !

Alex ne sut jamais pourquoi il accepta, peut-être est-ce dût à la lueur d'interêt soudaine dans les yeux de Yassen, ou peut-être à sa propre envie de pouvoir enfin faire sortir les questions qu'il se posait depuis un moment déjà.

- D'accord, déclara t-il finalement.

Yassen tappa dans ses mains avec un grand sourire qu'Alex ne lui connaissait pas et lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvè ? Et je veux la vrai raison !

Yassen eut un air amusè, comme si il s'y attendait mais en espérant l'éviter. Il respira un grand coup.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda précipitement Alex.

- N'oublies pas chacun son tour ! Répondit le russe avec une sourire. (grand sadique grrrrrrr mdr)

Alex s'empêcha de répliquer en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Très bien à vous !

Yassen le fixa un moment.

- Pourquoi as-tu acceptè cette mission ?

Alex regarda ailleurs puis reporta son attention sur le tueur avec un sourire amère.

- Le MI6 à des moyens très persuasifs pour convaincre les gens.

Il s'arrêta là espérant faire le même tour que Yassen lui avait fait mais celui çi lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Finalement ce fut plus un soulagement pour Alex qu'autre chose.

- Ils m'ont dit clairement que si je refusai je me retrouverai dans un orphelinat dans un coin perdu et que Jack, ma tutrice, serait renvoyèe aux USA car son visa est expirè depuis 9ans.

Alex vit les poings de Yassen se serraient tandis qu'il essayait de garder son sang froid. Le jeune garçon eut un sourire et lui lança un regard ineterrogateur auquel évidement l'homme ne répondit pas.

- Très bien à ton tour ! Déclara Yassen après avoir retrouver son calme et son regard impénétrable.

Alex l'observa, perdu, pendant un moment. Il avait tellement de questions en tête qu'il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Vous m'avez menti sur tout alors lorsque vous prétendiez être John ?

Cette fois Alex vit que la question dérangait vraiment Yassen. Pourquoi ? Ah c'est pas vrai cet homme est impossible ! Pensa Alex, à bout de nerf.

- Non pas sur tout enfaite.

Alex le regarda et fit un sourire laissant clairement entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêtait là.

- J'ai vraiment eut un fils.

Yassen le fixa un moment, une lueur inexplicable dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

- Et je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit qu'il était mort.

- Mais vous avez parlè d'un miracle !

- Oui c'est vrai, ajouta Yassen avec un léger sourire tout en l'observant.

- Alors vous avez un fils ! S'exclama Alex.

Le jeune garçon regarda le russe, ne sachant quoi en penser. Yassen Gregorovich, père !! Ouao c'était énorme.

- Mais...mais il a quel âge ? Il s'appelle comment ?

Yassen ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en regardant Alex.

- Mais vous pouvez pas me laissè comme ça ! Protesta le jeune garçon.

L'homme haussa les épaules avec un air désinvolte et Alex fit la moue.

- Du calme, si je ne me trompe pas c'est à mon tour de poser une question.

- Très bien aller y mais après vous serez obligè de répondre.

- Je serez surtout obliger de te mentir, répondit Yassen avec un air énigmatique.

Alex s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau mais le tueur leva la main.

- Ah ah c'est à mon tour.

Le jeune garçon finit par renoncer.

- Très bien, maugrèa t-il.

Yassen le remercia avec un sourire. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrire la bouche quand son regard changea, sous la surprise d'Alex. Il le vit d'abord dans ses yeux, puis sur son visage. C'était comme si son masque volait en éclat. Comme si une terreur soudaine l'avait rattrapè.

- ATTENTION !

Avant même qu'Alex eut fait le moindre mouvement il se retrouva plaquè au sol par Yassen tandis que le sifflement d'une balle passait à quelque centimètre de sa tête.  
Il eut le souffle couper sous le choc et essaya de se dégager mais son sauveur, encore une fois, l'écrasait de tout son poids. Finalement en une fraction de seconde qui parut une éternitè à Alex, Yassen se releva après lui avoir lançè un regard quelque peu troublant. Un regard pendant lequel l'enfant s'aperçut avec une grande surprise que l'homme avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui, aussi bleus, aussi profonds. Seul les épreuves de la vie qui se percevaient au fond étaient diffèrentes. Cette révèlation laissa Alex sans voix pendant un moment mais il reprit ses esprits et regarda autour de lui. La raison pour laquel Yassen l'avait mit à terre était simple et se résumè à trois mots : un homme armè. Le russe avait vu qu'un soldat était apparu juste derrière Alex dans l'inttention de le tuer. Et pour le sauver, il lui avait encore sauter dessus.  
Profitant d'un moment d'inattention du soldat, énervè d'avoir ratè ca cible, Yassen se jeta sur lui pour le désarmè. Le soldat essaya de le repousser et commença à se battre avec le russe. Alex profita du combat engagè pour se relever quand il vit une arme volait tout près de lui. Yassen avait réussi à désarmè son adversaire. Mais à peine ce dernier c'était accordè un soupir en signe de victoire qu'il se retrouva à terre par l'homme qui sorti en couteau. Alex se précipita sur l'arme et se releva avec, en regardant avec horreur Yassen volait contre le mur et atterir sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, alors que c'était l'homme le plus fort qu'il ai jamais vu !  
Le soldat s'avança lentement vers Yassen, son couteau à la main et une intense haine dans le regard. Le russe essaya tant bien que mal de se relever tandis qu'Alex levait rapidement l'arme qu'il tenait.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui !

Le soldat s'arrêta et observa Alex pendant un moment avant de sourire.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tirer dessus ?

Un léger tremblement s'empara de sa main tenant l'arme et Alex dut l'afermir avec son autre main. Il regarda rapidement Yassen. Le russe le fixait de ses yeux bleus porcelaines et semblait se demandait jusqu'où irai Alex pour lui. Il avait l'air...soulagè de voir Alex le défendre ainsi. C'est pas lui qui vas pouvoir m'aider, pensa amérement Alex. Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire qui semblait être convaincu que le garçon n'oserai jamais lui tirer dessus.

- Alors, à toi de choisir, soit tu me tue, soit je tue ton amie ! Annonça clairement l'homme avec un grand sourire en levant les mains.

Il fit un pas de plus vers Yassen qui se contenta de fixer Alex, semblant lui demander quelque chose. Le jeune garçon regarda les deux hommes, l'un après l'autre, essayant de calmer le tremblement de sa main et la panique de son esprit. Le choix était simple : Yassen ou le soldat. Mais le russe était l'assassin de son oncle, et il était censè être son pire ennemi. Ah que faire ?  
A suivre... 


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient à l'auteur de la série et aux réalisateur du film, sauf bien sur, le contexte de l'histoire et les actions que j'ai inventée, merci de ne rien prendre sans mon autorisation. L'histoire se situe après le film, Yassen n'est pas un ancien copain de John Rider. Bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur : Houlà ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez même sûrement oubliée Mais malheureusement pour vous et pour ce pauvre Alex je suis encore en vie donc voilou...

Si Alex avait été en train de passer une épreuve d'endurance psychologique et physique il aurait sûrement eu moins de cinq sur vingt facile ! Entre son corps parcouru de tremblements devenus limites convulsionnels, son front perlait de sueur et sa respiration bruyante et très accélérée il avait une mine horrible et devait faire peine à voir. Quand à ses pensées c'était encore pire, tout était embrouillé et s'entrechoquait dans un bruit sourd que le jeune homme aurait qualifié de vacarme qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Pourtant il n'avait pas 30 solutions et se torturer les méninges pendant des heures ne lui servirait pas à grand chose.

Soit il tuait le garde et sauvait le tueur russe, soit il tuait Yassen et venger une bonne fois pour toute son oncle et assommait par la suite le garde (il devait avouer que cette idée qui venait à l'instant de germer dans son esprit lui était très tentante), soit il ne tuait personne et s'enfuyait en laissant Yassen au main du garde mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire un pas avant d'être tué. En clair il avait trois options dont une qui n'était que foutaise mais toutes plus alléchantes que les autres. Et pendant ce temps les deux hommes le regardaient attendant son verdict. Soudain Alex eut une idée pour se sortir de toute cette histoire, il n'était pas forcé de tuer...il lui suffisait de tirer. Il prit une grande inspiration et plissa les yeux.

Encore une minute passa avant que le premier coup de feu ne brise le silence pesant qui c'était installé. Yassen Gregorovitch ne cligna même pas des yeux au bruit du sifflement de la balle tandis qu'Alex sursauta légèrement avant de reprendre le contrôle. Le garde quand à lui, n'eut aucune réaction et continua de fixer le jeune homme avant de porter sa main libre sur sa cuisse où commencer à couler un liquide chaud et rouge. Avant que tout le monde ait compris ce qui venait de se passer Alex se jeta sur le garde et lui arracha son arme des mains profitant de l'état de choc de l'homme qui était à présent à genou et poussait un gémissement. Enfin, le jeune garçon lui donna un coup avec le dos de l'arme sur le coup et son adversaire s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Le russe, quand à lui, s'apprêtait à se relever quand le bout d'un canon de revolver se dirigea vers son front. Son sourire naissant disparut donc aussitôt et il regarda Alex le menaçait avec l'arme gagnée au paravent. Le regard du tueur était impénétrable mais le jeune espion fut persuadé qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Voyez vous, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider mais la situation a fait ressortir une bonne chose. J'ai enfin repris mes esprits. Pendant un moment je vous est presque pris pour quelqu'un de sympathique avec toutes vos petites révélations croustillantes, tellement sympathique que je me suis même demandé si je ne devais pas tuer ce garde pour vous sauver la vie. Vous vous rendez compte ou dois-je vous expliquez toute la nuance de la situation ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du russe et Alex continua.

- Très bien je vais vous expliquer. Il était un jour un enfant de 14 ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il vivait avec son oncle et il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais un jour un tueur à gage arriva dans sa vie et la saccagea sans aucun remord et le jeune garçon se retrouva presque tout seul et livré en pâture aux services secrets. C'est là qu'il découvrit alors que son oncle lui avait toujours menti et qu'il était enfaîte un espion et que sans qu'on lui demande son avis il se retrouva obligé de finir son boulot inachevé.

Tandis qu'il parlait le regard de Yassen devenait de plus en plus pénétrant et étincelant mais Alex ne sourcillait pas et l'affronter bien en face et bien décidé à dire pour une fois tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis longtemps.

- Puis au court d'une mission le tueur russe sauva la vie du jeune espion sans que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi pas. Mais le tueur était quelqu'un de très énigmatique et fit longtemps mariner l'adolescent avec toutes ses questions sans réponses, très longtemps...du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui..

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas vers Yassen et le canon de l'arme entra en contact avec le front du russe. Le regard de ce dernier ne quitta pas celui d'Alex mais devint quelque peu froid. L'enfant, quand à lui haussa les épaules et fit un sourire amère.

- Et vous savez le plus drôle ? C'est que le tueur avait presque réussis à "apprivoiser" l'espion sans même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Mais maintenant c'est finit il a repris ses esprits et voit la situation sous un autre oeil...une chance de pouvoir enfin venger son oncle.

Cette fois Yassen eut une réaction, toute simple. Il souria sans quitter le regard d'Alex et ouvrit lentement la bouche avec un air qui se voulait très calme.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Je savais que tu prendrais très mal le faite que je te trahisses de la sorte mais tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de me le faire comprendre et trouver un autre prétexte pour pointer une arme sur moi.

A présent c'était au tour d'Alex de ne pas broncher aux propos de Yassen mais son regard le trahissa quand il fut envahi d'une sensation de rage et que son corps se crispa. Le sourire du tueur russe s'étira encore plus. Leurs regards étaient toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre.

- Sais-tu que je pourrais te désarmer d'une seule main sans même que tu t'en aperçoive...

- On dirait que nous avons à présent chacun repris nos rôles respectifs, envoya Alex avec un léger sourire de dégoût.

- On dirait oui, même si j'aurais espéré sur tu te montre plus coopératif.

Le jeune espion cligna des yeux. Pour un homme qui était menacé d'une arme entre les deux yeux, Yassen ne semblait pas très effrayé ou même perturbé. Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il le détestait et l'admirait en même temps. Le russe sembla lire dans ses pensées et continua sur sa lançèe.

- Je suis habitué aux armes, et je ne pense pas que tu me tueras...

- Vous ne le pensez pas...

- Je suis sûr que tu en n'as très envie et que tes doigts te démangent mais tu le ne feras pas. Tu n'es pas un tueur, tu es un écolier ne l'oublies pas. Coupa Yassen dans un énième souffle.

Pendant une minute, Alex fut très tenté de lui tirer une balle dans la jambe comme pour le garde juste pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si aussi innocent qu'il le prétendait. Mais ça aurait été puéril et surtout...comme l'avait gentiment fait remarqué Yassen auparavant, il lui était très simple pour lui de le désarmer si l'envie lui prenait. D'ailleurs le jeune garçon se demanda pourquoi son adversaire se laissait braquer de la sorte. Il essaya de faire le trie dans sa tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas en brandissant toujours son arme sous le regard soudain attentif de ce dernier.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois vous quittez. Non pas que votre compagnie me déplait mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

En voyant le regard éloquent que lui lança le russe, Alex sentit une sensation étrange s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Il n'aimait pas ce regard là. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il avait raison.

- Et moi je suis désolé mais..., commença Yassen en se redressant légèrement avec un regard soudain vibrant,...je ne peux pas te laisser partir tout seul...

Avant que Alex ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, le ruse se jeta sur lui en le désarmant dans un premier temps. Il avait raison, il avait pu le faire d'une seule main. L'arme passa dans la main de Yassen en une fraction de seconde et il attrapa le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise tout en se relevant d'un coup et pivota en projetant l'enfant contre le mur qu'il bloqua ensuite de son corps pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. A présent, Alex était limite écrasé au mur par tout le poids du corps de Yassen qui avait un bras replié vers lui sous le cou du jeune garçon qui tenait par la même occasion les deux poignets de son mini adversaire renfermés dans sa paume et l'autre tenant l'arme qu'il collait sur sa tempe. Tout c'était passé en même pas une minute et Alex eut à peine le temps de poussa un faible gémissement que déjà la respiration lui manquait en heurtant le mur. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse être leurs regards ne c'étaient pas lâchés pendant tout "l'affrontement" et une haine intense brillait maintenant dans celui d'Alex qui essayait vainement de se dégager en grognant tandis que Yassen se contentait de lui envoyer son éternel regard énigmatique accompagné d'un sourire.

- ...Ce serait trop dangereux, Termina enfin le russe sous le regard perçant du jeune homme.

- On dirait qu'on n'est revenu au point de départ, Cracha Alex.

- Il semblerait en effet, Remarqua Yassen.

- Allez-vous encore me faire le coup du si tu te tiens tranquille je te lâche ou dois-je m'attendre à moins de clémence de votre part ?

Le tueur marqua une pause avant de répondre.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas retenter ma chance même si je ne risque plus d'avoir de flingue pointer sur ma tête de ta part vu ta situation et ne me regard pas avec cette tête là tu me rappelle une ancienne voisine qui m'aurait fusiller plus d'une centaine de fois si elle avait eu des lasers dans les yeux.

- Tout d'un coup j'ai une immense sympathie pour votre voisine.

- Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai tué.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment avant que Yassen finisse par sourire et ne s'écarte d'Alex, le laissant enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Mais l'arme ne quitta pas la tête du jeune homme

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses je serais obligé de te porter.

- Loin de moi l'idée de dépendre de vous !

Soudain, un bruit d'applaudissement. Par réflexe Yassen reprit Alex par le col et le colla par le dos à lui tout en pointant son arme dans la direction du bruit prêt à le protéger pour la plus grande surprise de ce dernier qui en n'avait vraiment marre des énigmes du russe. Une autre surprise arriva très vite quand les deux jeunes gens virent qu'ils avaient ce très chère Burrow en face d'eux qui applaudissait avec enthousiasme. Il était accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes qui avaient tous leurs armes pointées sur Yassen et Alex.

Une minute passa avant que le russe poussa Alex devant lui en ouvrant la bouche.

- Je l'ai attrapé monsieur, il essayait de s'échapper et a assommé un garde.

Burrow et lui se fixèrent un moment avant qu'il ne fasse un signe de la main et qu'un des hommes présent s'avance vers Alex et l'attrape violement par le bras. Yassen eut un mouvement de réticence et refusa de lâcher le jeune garçon qu'il tenait de l'autre bras tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. En se tournant vers lui, Alex remarqua qu'il avait l'air soucieux

- Eh bien que ce passe t-il M. Gregorovitch ? On ne veut pas quitter son poulain ?

Ce fut la phrase qui prouva au russe qu'il avait raison, quelque chose n'allait pas dans le déroulement de la situation et Alex le sentit aussi. Voyant qu'il refuser toujours de lâcher le bras du jeune espion, Burrow hocha de la tête et cette fois plusieurs hommes se postèrent autour des deux intrus. Un se positionna aux côtés de Yassen et le menaça d'une arme tandis que les autres menaçaient Alex. En un affrontement entre Burrow et le russe, ce dernier compris que son adversaire savait tout. Pas seulement sur le jeune espion en couverture mais tout sur lui-même. C'était la seule explication au faite qu'il se servait d'Alex pour tenir en laisse le russe. Alex qui d'ailleurs capta son attention et leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, Yassen en profita pour lui faire passer un message. Tout allait bien se passer. Les hommes toujours autour d'Alex se rapprochèrent et un s'avança pour faire lâcher de force Yassen au jeune garçon qu'il emmena près de Burrow qui passa son bras autour des épaules de l'espion avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai toujours adoré les réunions familiales et je doit dire que avec vous deux je suis très bien servie.

Le regard interrogateur d'Alex au tueur russe fit rire le patron qui resserra un peu plus sa prise sur lui.

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce chère Yassen Gregorovitch va tout expliquer et ensuite tu le détestera encore plus qu'à présent.

Pour l'instant la seule haine de la pièce était réunie en un seul regard, celui du russe qui fusillait littéralement Burrow qui ne faisait que lui sourire avec un air provoquant. Alex, lui, était complètement perdu et ne remarqua qu'après quelques minutes le revolver pointer sur sa tempe par Burrow qui l'avait rapproché de lui avec son bras.

- Et si il ne se montre pas coopératif avec nous, il se pourrait que tu ressentes quelques douleurs ici et là...

Ajouta t-il avec un air sadique et en faisant glisser le canon sur la joue d'Alex puis sur son cou tout en regardant Yassen qui fit un pas en avant avec un grognement mais qui fut aussitôt stopper par un garde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, paniqua Alex.

Le russe croisa le regard affolé du jeune garçon en face de lui et serra les poings.

- Chut, chut, chut, du calme, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Souffla Burrow à l'oreille d'Alex mais assez fort pour que Yassen aussi l'entende et ne manque de se jeter de rage sur lui.

A suivre...


End file.
